bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tara Stone
Appearance Tara has medium length brown hair, blue eyes and is fairly thin. She wears a variety of clothing but usually jeans and a shirt. Personality Tara is a very sensible girl who has coped very well with being thrust into new situations, despite sometimes getting angry and violent (usually towards Keiran). She hates the concept of being helpless and, despite knowledge of her limits, will often charge into a situation if her friends are in danger even if she is faced with something she cannot deal with. During her time traveling with Keiran, she has gained new abilities which has bolstered her confidence and formed a close friendship with Keiran, despite the way he acted. Abilities Originally, other than being spiritually aware, Tara had no powers. This however changed when Tara was able to sense the presence of a Gillian. The Gillian also commented how she was an 'interesting' human. The reasons for this were partially explained by Keiran who stated that she was absorbing power from beings in close proximity to her, recieving a much larger boost when something dies nearby her. Due to the combination of constant exposure to Keiran and his power, and the fact she has been near Hollows as Keiran defeated them she has experienced a much larger increase in her power in the past month than any other point in her life. Later on in Karakura town, Tara has been shown to gain new abilities from training with Kisuke Urahara and due to certain situations. These abilities are gained by copying the spiritual functions she has observed behind an opponent's ability and copying them to reproduce the same effect. In order to copy abilities from an entity, Tara must have absorbed a sufficient amount of their power as well as observing those techniques. Tara's copied abilities have been shown to be nowhere near the level of their original wielders, and it is apparant she will need a lot of practice before she can wield them at that level or as easily. List Of Tara's Abilities Sensing (Initially copied from Keiran Tanner) Shunpo (Initially copied from Keiran Tanner) Cero (Initially copied from the Gillian in the Forest) Translating Languages (Initially copied from Kisuke Urahara) Concealing Reiatsu (Initially copied from Keiran Tanner's Kage) Bio Tara had a very uninteresting life, leading up to a nine till five job in the city of London. However Tara, at some point, became spiritually aware and became hunted by Hollows. She was fortunate enough to be saved by Keiran Tanner and has been under his protection ever since, even if that means he drags her out Hollow hunting with him. After a long journey, she arrived in Karakura town and began training under Kisuke Urahara in order to learn to control her abilities, while at the same time giving him a chance to study her powers. During this time she got attacked by an Adjuchas and, due to the events during that attack, was able to learn how to copy abilities from other beings. Tara appears in the story The Foreign Reaper. Category:Overlord59 Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Human